Devils Eternal
by XxRyuleVampxX
Summary: The love between Master and Demon is forbidden and deadly but can Sebastian and Ciel beat the odds and make it work.


Demons aren't meant to fall in love, or in fact to feel any emotions at all. Though we smile, cry or go in to a rage, it is many times just a facade to fool humans. Though throughout demon history there have been cases where a demon has gained emotions or fallen in love with a human, though soon afterwards is killed be it from human hands or a demons it doesn't matter no demon that has gained emotions survives. These cases only prove demons can't and shouldn't fall in love or feel emotions; it's not in our nature or in our abilities to survive feeling things we shouldn't. Emotions are forbidden to us and that is the truth.

Valentine's Day: A day when humans give in to the scams of various companies to buy Chocolates and Flowers for their lovers. Many companies go as far as to make specialty holiday chocolates as to fool people to go in to their store and buy them. Funtom Company is no different; the company itself makes specialty Valentine's Day chocolate and candy to rake in some of the fool's money.

The owner of this company Ciel Phantomhive, a boy of the age of thirteen, with teal blue hair and a eye patch over his left eye, the other a dark blue, to add emphasis to his pale skin. Each of this attributes said more about his personality of his cold demeanor and strong pride and his promise to never look back.

Sitting at his desk he was slowly going through documents and reports from his various stores spread throughout London. The reason being for his slow work was his fiancé Lizzy was coming for a visit and he needed a scapegoat if things got out of hand in which they usually did, this he dreaded, it was easy to deal with her dressing up his manor and servants but her personality was what brought on things out of proportion. Sighing and resting his head on the desk, he just wanted to sleep, till a knock came to his door and he tiredly sat back up straight and boredly answered "Come in". Entering the room was Ciel's manservant Sebastian Michaelis, who was tall, all dressed in black including his hair which resembled much of a raven's wings, his skin was perfect and pale like a porcelain doll, his lips were like a gloss, each attribute Ciel admired and wanted to himself, the boy continued to stare at him until his attention was taken by the smell of the tea and sweets Sebastian had carted in and made him begin to drool, because it was a known fact Sebastian made the best sweets. Waiting impatiently for Sebastian to serve him he pushed his documents out of the way and waited while still drooling which was only noticed when Sebastian chuckled, "Shut up!" Ciel yelled whipping the drool away. Looking back at Sebastian who was giving him one of his signature smiles, he looked over every detail of him, and began to want, to run his hands through his hair, to feel his skin and taste his lips, when he noticed his thoughts he shook them away and mentally kicked himself till he realized Sebastian was staring at him with concern.

'Stop staring at me with those eyes' he hissed to himself.

"Bocchan is something wrong" he asked.

'And stop using that voice' he continued

"Bocchan…..?" he asked again leaning in closer to look at him, "It's nothing!" he quickly answered. A little still concerned about his masters reply he just kept a close eye on the boy and continued to serve his master by placing his tea and cake in front of him. Picking at his cake with his fork while from behind him his butler curiously glanced at him.

"Is it not to your liking Bocchan", he questioned his master. Embarrassed more than he was earlier, without notice replied a rapid "No, it's fine!" and began scarfing down the cake and every now and then gulped down some tea burning his tongue in the process.

"B-bocchan please stop you're going to choke", Sebastian stuttered trying to persuade his master not to eat so fast.

Literally within a minute Ciel had finished his afternoon snack, and felt his pride return "See told you it was fine", he panted from the lack of breathing during his snack.

Sighing with relief, Sebastian went to gather the dishes and glanced up at his master and with one look of Ciel's face burst out in laughter which admittedly the demon could not control. As he continued to laugh harder the butler had to lean forward and hold his stomach from the pain and wipe his eye from the tears of laughter.

Annoyed by his butlers random outburst of laughter Ciel could do nothing but glare at Sebastian and yell out "What's so funny!". Sebastian still laughing had to between breaths say "I am... Sorry Bocchan... but... your face", he then afterward continued to laugh. Wiping his face with his hand Ciel only wiped off some Chocolate residue from the cake, at the sight of the Chocolate Ciel grabbed a spoon and looked to see his face was a mess of Chocolate. He suddenly felt any sense of pride and dignity he had disappear. Crying out in rage the boy instantly dropped the spoon and began to wipe his face in his sleeve till abruptly a hand grabbed his arm. Slowly glancing upward Ciel came upon Sebastian looking down at him with a smirk on his face, pouting the boy muttered "Your awfully calm for someone who was laughing to death a minute ago". Giving his master a gallant smirk he produced a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped what residue wasn't wiped away on his master's sleeve.

Once again Ciel felt annoyed that he was acting like a child and this demon was enjoying it so much, so when he felt that his face was cleaned up he glanced away, "It's fine now go away", he said slapping Sebastian's hand away. "Ah but there is still some left", his butler explained. "Where"? The boy asked snatching the handkerchief from Sebastian's hand to wipe it on his own. "Here", Sebastian said licking up the side of the young boys face. Shocked by the sudden movement the boy could feel his breath being trapped in his throat until the demon stopped and held Ciel's face in his hands and caressed his cheek with his thumb while keeping their gazes locked. As if they knew what they were thinking they then closed the distance between them and went in to a passionate kiss all the while deepening it as they went on. No matter what the other loved the feeling of their lips touching and longed for more.

In a movement the demon began running his tongue over the boy's lips asking for entry. Complying with the demons demand the boy shakingly opened his mouth allowing the other to enter his tongue in while for support wrapped his arms around his neck. The taste of Ciel was maddening ever time he got a taste he wanted more; he felt the addiction becoming stronger as if he was a human on some drug his senses went away and became fogged by the sensation of the drug. He couldn't think and couldn't all he knew was the taste of his Bocchan. Pulling back to let the boy breath and getting ready to pull him back for another taste of his newest addiction he heard the boy breathe a "I love you", and at that moment as if the fog was lifted by his words the demons senses came back almost instantly and he had realized what he was doing and released the boys face and pulled back. Confused Ciel just stared at Sebastian who was just standing there in silence and before he could even begin to ask Sebastian bowed and explained "I am sorry my actions were out of line, it won't happen again". Sebastian then turned away and went back to the cart and began to continue with gathering the dishes together all the young earl could do was sit there and watch wishing he would come back and kiss him once more. "I shall return for you when Lady Elizabeth arrives, until then please finish your work", he spoke once more before bowing again and leaving his presence, but once he had done that Ciel felt as if he had lost something important.

Entering the Kitchen the demon began to clean up but before he could do anything a outburst of rage came on and kicked the cart to the other side of the room watching as it smashed in to a crumple of metal and shattered dishes. Again in a minute he then felt a wave of sadness that made him sit on the ground and feel his face burn, 'What the hell is going on' he thought to himself as he clenched his hair in fists, 'What are these feeling running through my head' he continued, he just wanted it all to shut up and leave him alone for him to return to himself. Reaching on to the counter he grabbed hold of a knife and brought down to eye level as he clenched a firm hold of it, 'Love' he thought to himself as he relieved the actions he had done before and what Ciel had said to him earlier. It was all ridiculous love was not allowed if you were a demon, if you did succumb to love you were as good as dead.

Clutching to the knife he had to make it normal again and the only way he felt it would work out is if he went in to a world of Pain and Blood.

For hours no work had gotten done, he tried to but he couldn't when he tried he went back in to remembering the kiss that happened earlier. Sighing the boy dropped his head on to the desk and laid there. 'Well I did say I wanted a scapegoat for when Lizzy got here. Sebastian then entered and Ciel shot his head up almost with the feeling of joy rising in his stomach but when he saw him, it wasn't the same, his face was a blank, and there was no emotion at all. Shocked Ciel sunk back down in to his chair and just stared hoping and praying that that genuine signature smile of his would appear and he would get annoyed with him, like it used to be.

"Lady Elizabeth has arrived and is waiting for you downstairs", he spoke with no feeling or emotion.

Where had the normality Ciel used to know go, what made him act like this. It couldn't have been the kiss, could it? What did he do wrong he asked himself. Standing Ciel went down to see Elizabeth who had welcomed him with a crushing hug and laughter. Afterward they went to eat and Ciel gave her some Chocolate and rose the boy had prepared earlier and was once again crushed by her.

Sitting in the lounge Lizzy went on and on about whatever it was she went on about, Ciel never paid any attention anyway, especially not today all he could do was stare or glare at Sebastian who was still emotionlessly doing his job. Currently he was pouring some tea.

"Right Ciel? He heard Lizzy say when he went back to reality for the second. "Uh, What", Ciel answered looking back at her. "You weren't listening were you?" she whined. "Look I been busy and I still have work to do", Ciel muttered. When Lizzy complained to him out of the silence of his ignoring he heard a chuckle and turned to see Sebastian's genuine mocking smile. Then Ciel knew that he was still there he was just how should he say it… hiding. He had it all planned out, he would confront him tonight.

Later Ciel bid a farewell to his fiancé and sent her home and was just about ready to get some sleep, he decided he would do his work tomorrow, something about that girl just took all his energy away but still went to his office so he could perfect his plan to get Sebastian back the way he was, so far his plan was just to beat him up, which wasn't full proof since he was up against a demon.

After all was quiet Sebastian took a deep breath and mentally kicked himself for letting his emotions let loose back in the lounge because he knew Ciel had seen it. His plan to keep his emotions blocked off was doing good so far he just needed to make it work. Though inside he felt terrible he knew he was worrying Ciel by acting this way but he had to, sooner or later he would be killed for being this way, his best bet was to hide them off for as long as possible even if it meant he had to continue to hurt himself and his master.

Returning to his duties he cleaned up everything and went to return to Ciel and send him to bed. Entering the office he found Ciel standing exactly on the other side of the door looking up at him, he then saw the boy walk past him and silently lead the way to his room. The whole way there the two stayed quiet. In the room Ciel walked to the center of the room and beckoned for him to come and kneel beside him. Hesitantly he did so and waited for Ciel's order or whatever it was he wanted, but one movement the boy spun around and slapped him on his cheek, when the boy went to slap him again with his other Sebastian grabbed his wrist before it hit him. The boy being as stubborn as he was tried to slap him with his other and he grabbed that hand but was kicked in the side which was where unfortunately he had stabbed earlier to shut up his emotions. It then began to gush blood which within seconds had seeped through his clothes.

Ciel was shocked to see so much blood and not only that to see the demon fall over and pass out. The boy became frantic and ran to the bathroom and piled up as many towels he could and ran back and was so scared he couldn't think "What do I do, damn it tell me… Sebastian", he screamed shaking Sebastian's shoulder but got no reply, he continued like this till he had lost it and ripped the others Jacket, tie, vest, and shirt off and began to hold the first towel over the wound which was larger than he thought. He had seen him do this before and was assuming this was the best course of action possible. Squeezing his eyes shut he whispered "I order you not to die".

Awhile later the demon regained consciousness, which he didn't expect he'd lose ever. He then felt a wait on his chest which he thought at first was him having trouble breathing but saw it was Ciel who had fallen asleep on his chest. "So cute", he thought moving some strands of hair from the boys eyes which stirred a reaction that woke the boy up. "Your okay", the boy murmured still lying on his chest. "Was Bocchan worried about me", he replied playing with his masters hair. "Of course I was, you lost so much blood", he whispered.

Looking around him he saw bloody towels and blood stains. "I didn't expect to lose so much", he answered "But I am better now", he reassured the boy who looked up at his face to see his reassuring smile. "I'm sorry", Ciel said. "About what?" the demon asked confused. "For saying what I did", he muttered with sadness in his eyes. "What did you say", he asked still confused. "For saying that I loved you", Ciel said feeling himself probably going to cry.

Feeling more terrible than before the demon felt his stomach begin to clench he asked "Why do you say that"

"Because ever since I said it you been acting weird", he yelled fighting the tears.

The boy was too young to understand his situation but he decided then for now it was fine, he would let himself be human for now. In the moment of letting himself let go he pulled the boy in and kissed him once more. "You don't understand but I love you too", he whispered as they went in for a kiss.

Feeling the freedom of themselves the demon removed what clothing Ciel was wearing till he was completely in the nude and brought the boy to the bed and laid him down while he himself removed his own clothing and joined him.

He first started by nibbling and sucking on the boys nipple while Ciel began to pant and hugged his head close to him. When he had erected one of the nipples he went for the other while his hands roamed the boy's body till it reached his hips and his hand clutched the boy's member and slowly began to pump it and his other began to caress the boy's face as he raised his head upward and began to kiss the boy's mouth that was moaning in pleasure.

"More" the boy breathed in to his mouth as he moaned more as the demon began to pump faster. Loving the feeling of the boy's body he himself admitted he wanted more as well and stopped pumping his member and nudged his fingers in to the boy's hole that had already become wet. He first nudged in the one and prepared it for what he wanted to do, he then slid in two and a third and wiggled them around to explore as the boy under the pleasure yelled and moaned in to Sebastian's mouth as he finished his kiss and slid himself down to the boy's hardened member and completely took in the boy's member and started licking and sucking the boy's shaft and tip, which under the taste felt delicious. He wanted to stay this way listening to the sweetness of Ciel's moans and begs for more.

Feeling the timing was right Sebastian removed his fingers and added in his member in to Ciel's hole. As he heard the boys gasp and begin to whimper under the feel. He then began to thrust each one harder and faster than the last as he then began to once again pump Ciel's member faster "Please Sebastian…. I'm going to- ah" the boy panted and began to moan louder.

"Come for me", Sebastian whispered back.

"I-AHHHH" Ciel screamed as he came in Sebastian's hand.

It only took a few more thrusts till Sebastian himself Climaxed and came inside Ciel. Panting and breathing hard Ciel slowly began to fall asleep from the excursion of the sexual experience. When he had almost completely feel in to sleep he felt Sebastian's hand cup his cheek and him say "I love you Bocchan", he had then rolled on his side with a smile on his face knowing Sebastian was there.

When Ciel had fallen asleep the demon lay next to him and he pulled the duvet over the two of them as he pulled Ciel closer in to his arms as he wondered 'How much longer will this go on before I am killed', he began to ponder these thoughts till he heard Ciel mutter to him.

"Sebastian Happy Valentine's Day"

At this Sebastian let out a chuckle as he pulled Ciel closer in to his chest and decided it could wait as he fell asleep next to his Bocchan


End file.
